Eternity There After
by Vickietoria13
Summary: This is my own version of Reptilia28's challenge. Harry dies at 17 in a fight with Voldemort. He then finds himself in Death's office and she is not happy with him at all. After he is sent back to start it all over, Harry must correct all the mistakes that he made before. But can he do it? H/Hr, rating for future chapters, Weasley Bashing, Dumbledore Bashing
1. Meeting Death

"Avada Kedavra!" Shout the nasal voice that belonged to the most feared wizard in Britain. Voldemort had been back for some time. At the moment he was locked in a heated battle with Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Refused-To-Die, in the middle of the Great Hall at Hogwarts. Battles raged around them, but the two were in a world of their own.

"Expelliarmus!" The Boy-Who-Lived shouted at the same time as his opponent. Harry knew that this was what he had to do. As the sounds of war entered his ears, Harry could just make out Hermione behind Voldemort battling with Luna against three other Death Eaters. The left lenses of his glasses were broke and he was covered in dirt, blood, and dust.

As the beams of green and red fought each other in a battle of wills, Harry could feel himself growing weaker. Trying to push the last of his magic into the spell that he was using, Harry finally had nothing left to give. As if it was nothing, the killing curse overpowered his and he fell to the sounds of screams echoing in the Great Hall.

_o0o_o0o_o0o_o0o_o0o

Harry awoke to find himself in an office of sorts. There was a desk in front of him and another chair beside him, though it was empty. Wait a minute; wasn't he just battling Voldemort in the Great Hall? What happened? Where was he now? But most importantly, what the hell is going on?

The door behind him opened causing him to jump and his head snap back to see who was intruding on his thought process. He was not at all ready to see a rather attractive female walk through the threshold. The figure, whose name tag called her Eva, was short with rainbow streaks through her hair. It outlined her heart-shaped face perfectly and was obviously supposed to look as professional as possible despite the color. She was carrying a large file in her arms, which she slammed on to the desk in front of him. She took her sit in front of him and as he looked into her eyes, he realized that he was in trouble for something because of the fire that was raging in her electric blue eyes.

"Well, Mr. Potter. What have you to say for yourself this time?" She said the rage barely contained in her voice.

"Um … Where am I? Who are you? What am I doing here?" Harry asked confused about what her question meant. It wasn't like he could have done something to make this person that he didn't even know so mad at him.

"Let me tell you again. You are at Eternity There After, in other words the afterlife. My name is Eva, your Death. I am the one that is responsible for you to meet your destiny and as you why you are here, you died." Saying this must have had a trigger the release for her anger, because the next thing Harry knew she was in full lecture mode. "You got in a fight with the most powerful wizard in the world and choose to use a disarming hex! How STUPID can you be! This one is almost as bad as when you fell of your broom from 1000ft in the air because you tried to attack Draco Malfoy for some misconceived injustice!

"Oh, but then you had to go down to The Chamber of Secrets after you killed that damn basilisk, though I'm relieved that you even lived through that one. You ended up slipping on some of the water, hitting your head, which knocked you out, and drowning in a nearby puddle! But then there was that one time when you decided to play hero and try to use the Sword of Gryffindor on a dementor! Would have worked if you had the right stuff on the blade but you hadn't even faced the basilisk yet!"

"Um … excuse me, but I'm sure you've got the wrong guy. I never any of those things." Harry interrupted nervously. He couldn't possibly be the person that she was talking about. He didn't remember any of that stuff. Plus, he wasn't that stupid, right?

Narrowing her gaze at him, Eva began to spell it out for him. " You don't remember because we made you FORGET and go BACK and try AGAIN! NEVER have I had such a stain on my reputation as when I got you as a client. You have had six, SIX, unregistered deaths and one more you will get me fired! You have the biggest destiny since practically Merlin himself, but do you do any of the things that opportunities have presented themselves to do? No!

"Instead you decide that you want some damn fan girl and to live a stupid life of half fullness! You're SUPPOSED to defeat stupid Tom Riddle, marry your soul mate, some Granger girl, and grow old to the age of 186! You could even drag the Wizarding World into the next millennium if you took all the chances presented and didn't screw them up!"

Harry was stunned when she mentioned Ginny and Hermione. "Ma'am, what about Ginny? I only like Herm…" The raging woman interrupted Harry.

"You might be one of the few people ever to reach the power that Merlin had, but you are right there with Dumbledore and Riddle in the fact that you are one of the stupidest of them! Ginny, the fan girl was in love with the Chosen One ever since she read a book that was supposed about you when she was 7! In second year she took one look at the famous Boy-Who-Lived and ran off without so much as a hello. She's been obsessed with the hero that you are shown as to the world and will probably do anything to get her hooks in you. In fact she already did when she gave you that love potion in 5th year."

Eva was about to rant about how he was supposed to be with Hermione when the boy interrupted her. "Love potion? She drugged me!"

"Yes, she did and you didn't even notice! You were probably going to use her as a distraction from your soul mate anyway since you decided that you didn't want a happy ever after. And honestly, you let that spoiled brat of a Weasley steal your girl and you decide that, instead of fighting for her like you should have, that he needed to be happy. She was NOT the right girl for him! If it weren't for that stupid, over-bearing mother Molly, then that wouldn't have happened. Didn't you notice how you and Ginny were pushed together when you were there? How Weasley and Granger always ended up together when Molly was around? Didn't that ever make you wonder?"

She got up out of her chair and walked toward the door, "Come on. I have to go for a review over you. I am liable to get fired and if I do then it's a seedy joint on Knockover Lane and that is not the future I had in mind for myself."

She walked out the door without another word and Harry hurried up to followed. They hurried past several doors of other offices with the names of Sam and Lisa on them on the way to double doors with seats outside in the hall beside them. She told him to sit in one of the chairs, when he complied she took a breath and entered the doors.

Harry sat there for a while, going over all the stuff that Eva had told him. He couldn't even find any more emotions towards Ginny. He finally decided that he didn't want to be Ron's friend. The jealous git would have to get over it because Harry had just decided that if he went back far enough in time then he wouldn't even bother with him. He was evaluating his relationship Hermione when he heard his name being called from inside the room. Figuring that was his queue to go inside, Harry got up and entered the room.

It looked more like an interview room than anything else. There was a table in the middle of room where he noticed a slightly less mad Eva was sitting. He figured that was where he was supposed to sit so walked over to the rainbow haired girl and took the seat next to her. Looking up to where the 'Judge' would be, Harry found a man with gray hair and a face that looked like he was majoring annoyed. Of course he was in for another rant.

"Harry Potter, age 17 when you died, The-Boy-Who-Lived. Must you make such a nuisance of yourself for poor Eva here? You could have avoided almost every death that has happened to you if you would just quit letting other people run your life and get a brain of your own. Well, we can't do anything about that now, can we? No matter. We have decided what to do with you."

Harry gulped at this. Surely he just had to go back and fix a few things. He looked down at the table. Maybe everything would work itself out and he would just have a couple of things to agree with and then he would be on his way. At least he knew that he didn't have to preserve the time line or any of the rubbish. He could actually control what happened and had no intention of letting this chance go to waste. He looked back up at the Judge when he started to speak again.

"You will keep your memories from this past life and what has happened here. "The Judge paused. Harry let out a sigh of relief. Now he would be able to know what to fix. "You will start over again at Hogwarts, all the way to first year. You will go back to the day of your first trip to Magical London. Eva will take to the Department of Destiny and then you will be given a contract that will be explained to you when you sign it."

Eva hurried up and stood, grabbing Harry by the arm and pulling him with her. She dragged him across the room but when they were almost out the door, a voice called out from behind them.

"Remember what I told you Eva. If you don't then the consequences will be harsh." The Judge said in a low, warning voice.

Eva complexion went pale for a few moments before they started to move again, hurrying out even faster than before. Harry wondered what had been said when he was in the hallway; it was obviously something that scared his personal Death, but what could scare Death? Once they were out in the hallway, Eva let Harry go but kept up her pace as she went through the building with Harry struggling to keep up. They continued at this brisk pace until they were outside a door that said 'The Department of Destiny'.

"Okay, Harry. Look," Eva had her hand on the doorknob but had stopped to tell him what he was getting into. It wasn't often that she got to come into this area and she didn't want Harry to be the next guinea pig like all the others that passed through the door. "The guys in here are the most devious people I have ever had the pleasure to meet. I say pleasure because my son, Lukas, works in this department and it's been awhile since any of them had a job this big. The ideas they come up with are outrageous, so we will just be dealing with Lukas. He will tell me what he thinks is that best to do, and I will tell you. You need to listen to everything that is said in here though, even if it isn't from Lukas, because some of it can help."

With that out-of-the-way, Eva opened the door into the Department of Destiny. It looked like they had walked into a common room because couches surrounded the room with the odd table here and there. There were people sitting on some of the couches and a few had files like the one Eva had thrown in front of him. As soon as he walked through the door every head in the room turned to look at who was coming into their domain. Most had almost evil gleams to their eyes as they stared at the Boy-Who-Defied-Death.

When they recognized Eva most went back to what they were doing, knowing that they wouldn't get a chance with this one. The few who did continue looking walked over with a person who looked like Eva in the front. Lukas turned out to look just like his mother in everything but body-build. He was a tall, handsome man with the lighter half of the rainbow for hair. Harry understood right away why Eva had pegged the term devious to this group of people. While Harry was talking to Lukas about what to do when he got back to the Living World, Eva began drawing up the contract.

Within the next 10 hours, where they needed neither rest nor food, Harry was sure that his mind was going on information overload. They had discussed his life up to the point when he had died and made plans for his new one. Though Harry could honestly say that they would put Salazar Slytherin to shame with the stuff they came up with. When he was finally finished with his planning period, Eva came back over with a paper and pen for him.

"This contract is basically just that you will keep Eternity There After a secret and will only tell your soul mate if you choose to do so. You may also tell a few people that we tell you can know about it, but that it. If you disobey this than you will not get another chance and I will be fired. So don't disobey it!" Eva said this while heading him a pen that he then used to sign his name.

He soon found himself on a platform about to be put back into his body from before. He looked to where Eva and Lukas were, standing beside each other in front of the platform, and smiled. He now knew what he was facing in the magical world when he got there and had every intention of obeying everything the cunning group that he had planned with had said. He was finally going to be in control of his life and he wasn't going to let anything go wrong this time. He was brought out of his musings by the now familiar voice of Eva.

"See ya soon, Harry!" Eva said with a grin as he was flashed back to when he was 11 years old.


	2. Describing Circumstances

Disclaimer: I OWN nothing!

* * *

"That's Gringotts Bank up ahead." Harry looked to where Hagrid was pointing and then he remembered what had happened to him. It wasn't long ago that he had let his life be ruined and had a chance like no other. He had been given another shoot at life. He had even been allowed to keep the memories from the last time that he had been in this world.

"Um … Hagrid?" Harry didn't want him here when he began to talk to the goblins. He was under strict orders and he wasn't going to mess this up.

"What do ya need, Harry?" The half-giant looked down at the small boy who was the son of his long dead friends.

"I was wondering if I could talk to someone at the bank about my parents' will." Harry said, hoping that Hagrid would take the hint. He should have known that wasn't going to happen. Hagrid wouldn't know how to take a hint if he was hit up side the head with one.

"Sure, Harry! We can do that after I take care of some school business." Hagrid's voice was at a mere shout near the end of the sentence so only half the alley heard him. As gentile as the half-giant was, Harry knew that he was going to be able to have him at the meeting. Hagrid would never be able to keep it a secret and with how loud he talked half the British population would know about his private affairs.

"Well, I could be talking to them about that while you do whatever it is that you're doing." Harry suggested, hoping that his friend would see the sense in it. At least then he would be able to talk about the things that only a few people would ever know about. His planning with Lukas had told him that he needed his personal account manager to know about all the events that had taken place during his last chance at life, his only hope was that the goblin would believe him and not think that he was insane.

"Oh…Well, I guess that would be better. Then you wouldn't know about the phi…what I was gonna ta get." Harry laughed as the half-giant attempted to correct himself on what he was getting from the bank. He had known from before that Hagrid was a horrible secret keeper, but this just showed that Dumbledore probably wanted people to know about the 'secret treasure'.

As they entered the bank Hagrid lead Harry to one of the goblin tellers. "Hello. This is Harry Potter and he is wantin' ta speak to his account manager."

The goblin looked over the counter at the small boy who was indicated to be Harry Potter. "And does Mr. Potter have his vault key?" The question was directed to Hagrid, though the goblin was still looking at Harry.

"Oh! I have it here…somewhere." Hagrid begin looking in his pockets, eventually pulling out a small key and handing to it the goblin teller. "I'm also here for somethin' Professor Dumbledore has in a vault." As he was saying this, Hagrid pulled a small note out of his jacket and handed it to the goblin. The teller read the small piece of parchment and looked back up to the half-giant.

"I shall have another goblin take you to the vault in question, while I alert the Potter accounts manager that he has a client to see him." The goblin then got down out of his seat and, after speaking to one of the guards in gobbledygook, lead to two people towards a door. Opening it for them, Hagrid went in first, when Harry entered he looked around the room, which looked remarkably like the muggle waiting rooms in banks except for the fact that it was built just like the rest of the bank.

Another goblin came into the room a couple of minutes later asking for Hagrid to follow him. The giant man got up off the couch that barely held him and walked out the door with the goblin. Not even a minute later another, more refined looking goblin came in and told Harry to follow him to his private office.

That was how Harry found himself sitting in a plush chair across from the goblin that he had followed in. The desk in between them had several files on them. Harry guessed that he had interrupted this goblins work by not having an appointment and was coached on what to say if this was indeed the case.

"Sir, I'm sorry to have interrupted your work. You could have asked that I come back at some later time. I would have been more than willing to accommodate that request had it been made." Harry looked at the goblin he was apologizing to and could have sworn he saw a flicker of a smile there, though with goblins smiles hardly ever actually looked the way they did with humans.

"Please, I'm more than willing to meet with a Potter any day. Potter's have always been nice to us goblins and I see no reason as to why we couldn't meet on such short notice." The refined looking goblin was impressed that the young lad had even noticed that he had interrupted something. Though that was to be expected when a Potter was involved. "And if you would please call me Barchoke. I am the Potter Accounts Manager and am pleased to make your acquaintance."

"Well it's now or never." Muttered Harry as he tried to think of the best to tell Barchoke about what had happened to him. "Well, Barchoke, I have a story to tell you and then a few questions. Is that acceptable?"

"That's quite alright, Mr. Potter." Replied the goblin wearily. Barchoke was wondering where this was going to lead. He should have known that he wasn't going to have to wait long for an explanation.

"Please keep in mind that this is all true and that I will not lie. I will give oath if you would like." Barchoke nodded his consent for an oath to be made and Harry offered his. He then proceeded to tell the goblin everything that had ever happened to him.

He began with his treatment while he stayed with the Dursley's. This enraged the goblin. Barchoke couldn't understand why someone would treat a miracle that is a child in the way being depicted by this boy. He also couldn't find any lies in his story. When Harry began to tell about his first year at Hogwarts Barchoke couldn't see why this human was still in the country. The description of his victory over Voldemort was modest to say the least. Though he again was angered by the way he was treated afterward and how the situation was swept under the rug. He was further angered by Harry's life with relatives, again wondering how these human would do such things to a child.

As Harry described his second year Barchoke had decided that he had been right about the incompetence of wizards. When the young man told the goblin about the students getting petrified Barchoke was wondering whether or not Dumbledore was sane anymore. Even he knew that the school should have been closed and searched from top to bottom for whatever beast was responsible. At the mention of the basilisk Barchoke began to understand just how much of a warrior this young man was. When he told of his battle with the beast Barchoke could see this would meeting would take awhile if more things like this had happened to the boy. As he told of plunging the fang that had been taken from his arm into the diary, Harry began to tear up. It was painful to think of that day because he had suffered from the lack of information from the adults around him. Barchoke laughed when Dobby became free, thinking that was what the pureblood bigot deserved.

Harry's summer was again discussed and it had Barchoke wanting to go and confront the horrible abusers for the mistreatment of this wonderful boy. When Harry went on to describe his third year the goblin couldn't comprehend why Fudge was so incompetent and why there were so many events like this for one person. Though Barchoke did laugh when the time-turner made an appearance, Harry told of how he had saved his godfather and the hippogriff from the horrible fates they would have had.

As the Goblet of Fire was introduced into the story Barchoke looked at the wizard in front of him with admiration and respect. This was a very uncommon event for a goblin, but what could he do with what this wizard said that he had went through. Barchoke was tempted to interrupt when the boy describe the ritual that had taken place with the self-proclaimed dark lord, but he thought better of it and began to write down his questions so that he would remember to ask them. The goblin again was unable to understand why wizards were so stupid, though he did understand why they wouldn't want to believe such things as Voldemort coming back from death.

Harry's summer was told in undisguised anger. Harry told how he was ignored and kept out of everything. He told how he didn't get any information from his friends on how everything was in the magical community and about the dementor attack, along with the resulting trail. The telling of Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts was not a happy time. Harry told of his torture under the order of Delores Umbridge. Dumbledore's Army and how it was found out, his dreams that weren't really dreams, Snape's mind rape and the battle at the ministry were all mentioned for what Harry's year was like. Barchoke couldn't decide whether he hated wizards more or whether he wanted to believe Harry was insane.

Summer is a better occasion then before due to fact that some of Harry's friends threaten Vernon. Sixth year is told with a mixture of sadness and excitement. Draco Malfoy and his involvement is told in anger, though when Harry told of Dumbledore's death he didn't know whether to be sad or happy, as he still hadn't found out what his role was in his life. Harry told of horcruxes and the Half-Blood Prince, of memories and funerals. He described his battle with the Death Eaters who had invaded Hogwarts and his decision to going hunting. Barchoke was moving onto another piece of parchment with all the notes and questions he was writing down. The goblin was once again shocked by what Harry had gone through. This was not something he would wish on his worst enemy.

The next bit was a mix of adventure and terror as Harry goes into his last year of living. His birthday and the battle in air, which resulted in Mad-Eye Moody and Hedwig dying, was told with tears rolling down his face. He told of his camping trip from hell and infiltrating the Ministry. The Deathly Hallows, elder wand and an invisibility cloak and the resurrection stone, were described in detail and their role was explained. How he broke into Gringotts and escaped on a dragon was told in embarrassment and guilt. Eventually they got to final battle in the Great Hall of Hogwarts and how Harry died. Barchoke's opinion of the wizard in front of him grew to unbelievable heights. He was impressed that he had broke into one of the most secure vault's in the entire building, but made a note to check that vault later.

This led Harry to explain his visit at Eternity There After and his Death, Eva. How she had explained everything that had happened with the Weasley's and how he should take control of his life. His court hearing with the judge and the resulting planning session with Eva's son, Lukas, and his buddies were recounted as well. Coming back in time and then coming here was where he stopped the story, as Barchoke already knew everything else.

When it was through Barchoke first asked Harry to pulled out his wand, for this only, and swear oath that the story was true.

"I don't have a wand yet, sir. I could swear a Potter family oath if that would be acceptable." Harry said. When Barchoke consented he made the oath, thus saying that if he was lying then his family would never have magic again.

"Well, Mr. Potter, I can honestly say that I never thought that would be your story." Barchoke laughed a little after he said this. "I do have questions, though you answered some from your story."

"That's okay. You can go ahead and ask." Harry knew that the goblin was going to ask something, he just hoped that he had the answer.

"First, and probably foremost, I would like you to put on the Potter family ring. This will make the new Lord Potter and allow you to move out from those horrible relatives that I've heard so much about." Barchoke opened the draw of his desk and pulled out the ring. He had there because he knew that one day he would speak to Harry and wanted to have it ready.

"I thought that you had to be seventeen before you could do that…" Harry was interrupted by the goblin.

"Not if the last Head of House is dead. In this case, since James Potter is dead, you can take mantle as Head of House at eleven. As I assume you are already eleven," Barchoke paused, though continued once Harry had nodded, "you are well within your legal rights to wear this ring. It also means that you can sign forms for yourself and act as your own parent while in Hogwarts. It will let you have more control over your life, as well as be a legal adult both here at Gringotts and in the Ministry."

Harry conceded and took the ring from Barchoke's offered hand. When he tried it on the ring immediately re-sized to fit Harry's ring finger, labeling him the Head of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter.

"If you will excuse this, as I'm not meaning to be offensive, you should have your blood tested to see if you have any other magical lines. The Sword of Gryffindor came when called by you and I believe, though might be mistaken, that you are the most direct line to Godric Gryffindor, therefore the Heir of Gryffindor." Barchoke wanted to at least try a blood sample. Even if Harry was not a Gryffindor heir, Barchoke would probably have him try on the Slytherin ring by right of conquest.

"That would be acceptable." Harry said. He would comply, though only because Lukas had told to have a blood test done before. This just brought the event forward some.

Barchoke produced the correct papers from one of his files and took out his small knife. "Take this knife and prick your thumb. Then place your thumb on the paper so that the blood gets on it. Take you thumb off once the paper is blue." The goblin instructed. Harry did as he was told and soon the paper glowed blue, before taking his thumb off and glowing gold. Once it looked like normal parchment again it had writing on it that wasn't there before. Barchoke took the page and began to read it, before telling Harry.

"Obviously, it says that you are the Head of House Potter. You are the most direct link to Gryffindor. You are the Scion of House Black, because of Sirius Black's will. You are also the Scion of House Peverell." Barchoke let this sink in for a moment. "I would like you to try on the Gryffindor, Peverell, and Slytherin rings."

"I understand the Gryffindor and the Peverell rings, but why Slytherin?" Harry asked.

"You could claim Heir of Slytherin by right of conquest. You defeat the last known heir when you were a baby. You also, though albeit unknowingly, provided a story that the rings will recognize as the truth." Barchoke was all but crossing his fingers in hope that the young wizard would see the sense in making this decision. It would help him in the long run.

Harry sat in quiet contemplation for a few moments. The positive side to this was that he could order the basilisk not to leave the chamber under any orders but his. Though the negative side was that if people found out then he could be considered going dark. Figuring that the positive far outweighed the negative in this case, Harry made up his made. "Okay. I guess I can do what you ask."

Barchoke got up out of his seat and went to the door. He opened the door revealing one of many goblin guards outside. Saying a word to them in gobbledygook three of the goblin set out on different tasks that Harry presumed was to get the rings from their vaults. Barchoke stayed by the door and less then five minutes later all the other goblins had returned with little parcels in their hands. They handed them all over to the Potter Accounts Manager and resumed their place on guard. Barchoke then proceeded to close the door and go back to seat. He opened all the cases once they were on top of the desk and turned them towards Harry.

"Please on the Peverell one first." Barchoke said, pointing to the ring in the light blue colored case. Harry did as he was told and put the ring on his finger along with his Potter family ring. It re-sized to fit him as it began to recognize him as the heir.

"Next is the Gryffindor one." Pointing to the next in the row, Barchoke was delighted that he had been right about the Peverell ring. Harry put on the Gryffindor ring which, just like the Peverell ring and Potter ring, re-sized immediately upon being placed on his figure.

"And finally the Slytherin ring." Barchoke was again delighted that the Gryffindor ring recognized Harry, though it was the Slytherin ring that he was worried about. Harry picked up the ring and heard a faint hiss coming from somewhere. When he realized that it was the ring, he put it on and hissed back in Parseltongue. When Harry had replied in the language of the ring, it had decided that he was the rightful heir and re-sized to fit his finger. Barchoke was much happier than he could say.

"Now you have protection while in Hogwarts." Barchoke said with unconcealed delight. Seeing Harry's confused expression he explained. "The rings tell the castle that you are its rightful owner. The castle itself will protect you while you in it. It will also protect your betroth when you decide who it is that your going to marry."

Harry's eyes were shining with happiness. He would now have protection like no other and when he and Hermione, though he still hadn't officially met her yet, decided to be together then she would be protected too. This was so much more than he had been hoping for when he came. "Thank you for everything!"

Barchoke accepted the thank you from Harry and began to ask all his other questions. Soon after everything had been settled Harry asked if he could see his parents' wills, one of the real reason that he come here. When Barchoke complied and got the will out of one of his folders Harry sat back to listen to the goblin read it. Though all it said was Padfoot and Moony get some money and who had guardianship on Harry in order of who would get him first, it was the part that said he wasn't meant to even meet the Dursley's that got under his skin. The fact the Dumbledore had signed it also didn't go unnoticed by the two people in the room.

"That no good, lying, old goat!" Harry exclaimed when Barchoke finished reading the will. "He knew that I shouldn't be there and sent me to live in hell anyways!"

Barchoke was just as angry as Harry was, if not more. "He shall know the wrath of the goblin nation for this! Fines will be placed on his account as there was obviously no care for you in that home, with him having guardianship when this happened makes it entirely legal for me to do it too!" The look in Barchoke's eye as he said this made Harry glad that it wasn't him that this goblin's ire was pointed towards.

Harry went on with the rest of his business. Getting a coin bag that shrunk and hung on a necklace for his transactions at Gringotts, he now had a way to access his accounts on the move. He made sure to block everyone else from using his accounts. After everything was dealt with Barchoke escorted Harry back to the main lobby where Hagrid was waiting.

"I already took the package back to Professor Dumbledore. Now we just gotta get yer school supplies." Hagrid led Harry to Flourish and Blotts to pick up his textbooks and all the other things that he might possibly need for Hogwarts. He was then taken the Madam Malkin's where he had a few Hogwarts uniforms made for him, along with buying a few regular clothes, as he really didn't have any. His last stop was Ollivander's Wand Shop where he got the same wand as last time. He had just mentioned his name when the old man disappeared and came back with a wand case that was familiar to Harry.

Just like the last time, Hagrid tapped on the glass outside the shop and held up Hedwig's cage. The snowy white bird of prey looked at Harry with recognition in her eyes, leaving Harry to wonder whether animals remembered everything from their last chances at life also. The next thing Harry knew he was heading to Platform 9 ¾. Unlike last time though, Harry was at the platform early and got a compartment of his own. Hoping that Neville and Hermione would sit with him, Harry made sure that no else sat with him. Eventually the compartment door opened, Harry lifted his head and heard the ever so familiar voice of his once best friend.

Hermione had got to the platform a little late. Trying to find a place to sit when the compartments she passed were full was a hard task. Finally finding one with only a boy in it, Hermione decided to try her luck and opened the door. "Do you mind if I sit here? Everywhere else is full."

"Yeah, that's okay! I would be delighted to have someone to talk to!" Harry said with a huge grin on his face.

Hermione smiled politely back at him and began to lift her trunk into the compartment. Harry got up and took the heavy trunk and lifted it before the seats beside his. Hermione thanked him and he settled into his seat again with Hermione sitting opposite of him.

"So what's your name? I'm Hermione Granger." The bushy haired girl looked intently at Harry before she recognized him. "Holy cricket! You're Harry Potter!"

"Hello Hermione." Harry smiled at the girl. "Its just Harry."

"Well, okay then." Hermione searched for something to talk about. "Have you figured out what house you want to be in?"

"Yeah, I have. I'm thinking about Slytherin. I'm sneaky and ambitious enough for that house." Harry said. "What about you?"

"You do know that house is known for dark people." Hermione said with a worried look on her face.

"Well, I guess it's up to me to change that." Harry laughed. "I could use some help if you're up to it. We could be friends and hang out and let people from the other houses know that not all Slytherin's are bad."

Hermione had tears in her eyes. "You mean it? Friends? You want me to be your friend? But your famous and I'm just plain Hermione Jean Granger."

Harry smiled at her. He had known from before that she didn't have any friends from the muggle world and was bullied all the time. This time though Hermione wasn't going to be in the bathroom when that troll came because she wouldn't have any reason to be crying her out for. "Of course I mean it! I didn't even know about the magical world, far less being famous, until my birthday. I would love to have you as a friend."

Hermione had tears of joy rolling down her smiling face. "Thank you! I've never had a real friend before! And of course I'll help you with your Slytherin mission! That house won't know what hit it!"

Harry got up and sat down beside Hermione. Putting his arm around her shoulders, he gave her a slight squeeze. "I'm with you on that!"

They stayed like that while they talked to each other for a while. When the compartment door opened to show a crying boy, Harry asked him what was wrong.

"I lost my toad." The boy said between sobs.

"What's his name? And for that matter, what's yours?" Harry asked. Even though he already knew, Harry had been told that he couldn't be too knowledgeable.

"I'm Neville, Neville Longbottom, and my toad's name is Trevor." Harry waved him into the compartment with a smile. When Neville sat down Harry pulled out his wand and pointed it up.

"Accio Trevor!" When he finished the spell a toad flew into the compartment and straight at Harry. He caught the animal and handed him over to the now smiling boy.

"Thank you so much!" Neville went to stand up, but Harry asked to him stay and talk with them before Neville could get off the seat. "Oh, well ok."

"Well, let me introduce myself. I'm Harry Potter and this young lady beside me is Hermione Granger." Harry continued before Neville could say anything. "I found out while I was at Gringotts the other day that your mum was my godmother. That makes us family in my book and I'm glad that we got to meet."

"Oh, really! That means that I won't be alone this year!" Neville said with such enthusiasm that Hermione and Harry couldn't help but smile at him. "Have you decided on what house you are going to get?"

"Yes, actually we have. Both Harry and myself are going to try for Slytherin. We are going to turn its reputation around so that you actually need to get into that house on skill." Hermione explained. "We were hoping that we would have friends in the other houses so that people will see that not all Slytherin's are bad. Have you decided on one?"

Harry cut in there. "I think with the loyalty that you just showed that you should be a Hufflepuff! That would be awesome! You would make an awesome Hufflepuff!"

Neville blushed at the praise he was receiving from Harry. He was still quite shy but he could tell that if he continued to hang out with Harry then he wouldn't be that way for long. "Well, I would just be happy to make any of the houses."

"If you walk up to that stool and tell the Sorting Hat that you want Hufflepuff then you will be put into that house." Harry said with a reassuring smile. "I think that if you would do get in that house then you would have a lot of friends too. Because Hufflepuff value friendship, right? That means the others would help you and become friends with you!"

Neville smiled at the thought of having friends. Just by telling him that he would have friends had sold him on the idea. The fact that he would have friends in Slytherin and that they were good people might have influenced the decision. "So I just sit on the stool and tell the hat that I want Hufflepuff and stick by my decision?"

"Exactly! That's what Hermione is going to do. If she has to she could even point out that she's breaking a record just by being put in Slytherin, that will make the hat have to put her there." Harry said. He had already become friends with Hermione and now he was boasting Neville's confidence so that he wouldn't be like he was before.

They continued to talk for the rest of the train ride. Harry couldn't think of a more opportune time to tell Hermione and Neville about his other life so decided to go ahead and get it over with. Before he began Harry swore on his magic and life that everything that he was about to tell them was true and really did happen to him. He cast a locking and silencing charm on the door to make sure others wouldn't be able to know what they were talking about. Then he told them. Stones, basilisks, time-turners, prisoners, goblets, lying and cheating, hunting, and war was all told while the train moved towards the last place Harry had been before he died. Eva, Lukas, planning, and contracts were all mentioned before the end of his story finally came.

Harry's arm stayed around Hermione, though neither really realized it. Both Neville and Hermione were sitting in shock. Harry cast his patronus to show that he still had his magic so neither of the other two could call him a liar. The only time that the door opened was when the trolley came by, which meant that Harry bought whatever the other two wanted. This gave them time to digest the unbelievable story that had just been told.

"Well, I for one am not going to abandon you to the sharks." Hermione said. "If I did all that before then I would have done it again. Did I really punch this Malfoy character in the nose?"

"For that matter, did I really stand up to You-Know-Who?" Neville said, wonder filling his voice. If he did that before, then why was he so shy now? He knew the answer to that though. It was that he had never had friends before.

Harry told them that they could tell anybody and they agreed, thinking that no one would believe them anyway. With that out of the way a friendship based on everything from before and everything that had happened already began to form. The fact Harry had been perfectly honest had Neville and Hermione believing that they would already do all of those things for him.

Draco tried to get in once, but Harry had cast a locking charm on the door so he couldn't get in. Harry told them who he was and Hermione was could already see herself punching him. The next thing the trio knew they were getting off the train in their school robes and being told to go to the boats.

Even though Harry had seen the castle a ton of times before he looked at its beauty in wonder just like Neville and Hermione. After the boat ride they were escorted to the hall just outside the doors of the Great Hall. While McGonagall was giving her 'your house is your family speech' Harry was remembering the last time he had been in the Great Hall. He was remembering fighting and then eventually dying. Hermione put her arm around his waist, knowing what it was that he was thinking about, while Neville put his hand on Harry's shoulder to show his support. Harry smiled at them, grateful to have already told the two about the other time line. He hadn't even noticed McGonagall leave until Draco's voice came from in front of him.

"I had heard that Harry Potter was on the train, but I hadn't believed it. Yet here you are." Draco sneered. "I'm Draco, Draco Malfoy. You'll soon learn that some wizarding families are better then others. I can help you there."

Harry looked down at the manicured hand that was being offered to him. Raising his gaze to look at the ferret-looking boy, Harry knew that it was now or never. "That's Lord Potter to you. I am quite happy with the friends that I have made thus far and don't need you to become my personal secretary. Neither would I like to be associated with what your family stands for."

"Just wait until my father hears of this!" Malfoy said like he was talking about royalty.

"See. I don't care about you or your Death Eater father. The Malfoy name and gold has been tainted with the blood of innocents and that is not something that I can condone. I have dealt with the master, Voldemort, so why would I be scared of the servant now?" Turning away from Malfoy Harry spoke to Hermione and Neville. "Hermione, if you ever need anything then the House of Potter will assist you, the same goes for you Neville."

Draco began pulling out his wand but Harry's voice stopped him. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. You have no magical training while it is rumored that I have fought dragons in my spare time between learning rare magics and discovering things that this world wouldn't believe. You are about to take on someone that is far better than you and you, Draco Malfoy, would lose."

The fact that Harry's back was still facing him and McGonagall chose that moment to come back into the hallway made Draco pocket his wand, though he was still fuming from being outsmarted.

"Come on students. Let's get you sorted." The group of first years entered the Great Hall with looks of awe and wonder.

"The ceiling doesn't actually look like that. It's enchanted. I read about it in…" Harry interrupted Hermione mid-sentience.

"Hogwarts: A History." Hermione blushed and remained quiet until people began to be called to go up onto the stool.

Susan Bones was up first and sorted into Hufflepuff. Pretty soon it was Hermione's turn to go up. She walked confidently up to the stool.

"Slytherin!" The Sorting Hat called out after a couple of minutes. This was met with silence; it wasn't often that a muggle-born got sorted into that house. This was already going to be an interesting year.

When Draco Malfoy was called the hat immediately yelled out "Slytherin", which most in the crowd had already knew would happen.

"Neville Longbottom." Professor McGonagall's voice called out. Neville walked up to the stool and the hat was placed on his head.

"Hufflepuff!" Neville smiled at Harry where he was standing in the crowd as he made his way over to the Hufflepuff table.

After a few more people the hall went quiet as the name Harry Potter was called out. Albus Dumbledore looked at the small boy who walked up to the stool and sat down, the hat was placed on his head. He already knew the boy would be in Gryffindor, as no other house would be able to keep the boy from becoming dark. Molly had reported that she hadn't seen him at the station, though that was worrying news Albus still had hope that his plan to get the boy to be friends with the youngest male Weasley would be a success. He had no way of knowing that all of his plans were about to crash and burn.

"Aw, Lord Potter. I would like to welcome you back to the land of the living." The Sorting Hat said.

"Wait! How do you know about that?" Harry's voice was laced with worry.

"It's all here, in your head. Don't worry, as I won't tell anyone. I see that you have already decided on a house. I whole-heartedly support your choice, though it does explain Miss Granger's demands to be place in the same house."

"Yes, well. If you can see my mind then that means that you know about my heir status, doesn't it?"

"Yes it does and Hogwarts would like to congratulate you on that wonderful achievement. It would also seem that you know about Mr. Longbottom's status, though I would like to thank you for telling him to go into his ancestors house."

"You are quite welcome, though shouldn't we get on with the sorting?"

"Time doesn't bother us in this conversation. No one will ever know what is said and time travels much slower for the wearer. Would you like me to announce your status when I announce your house?"

"I guess that could be useful." Harry said. "Can you answer a question for me?"

"Of course. I can do anything that the Hogwarts champion asks of me." The Sorting Hat replied.

"Champion? Well, okay, I guess that can help in that long run too. But why is it that the founder's rings feel alive?"

"Salazar and Godric, along with Rowena and Helga, left a part of themselves in those rings, just like they did with me. Once the rings are fully awake you will be able to talk to them and ask you their advice." Harry could only think about how this could be used to help bring a few of his plans forward.

"Harry James Potter!" The Sorting Hat said to the rest of the Great Hall. "Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter, Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Peverell, Heir of Slytherin by right of conquest and Heir of Gryffindor by birth, Champion of Hogwarts, you are sorted into Slytherin!"

* * *

A/N - Thank you everyone who reviewed, followed, or favorited this story. It encourages me to write :) If you have any suggestions then don't be afraid to run them past me, just don't be mad if I don't use them. Please don't comment on any grammar or spelling mistakes unless you tell me where they are because if I didn't find them before I posted the chapter then I won't be able to find now. I'm hopeless with grammar, and can only do spelling because of spell check.

A/N2 - Thank you shannalynn for informing me of the plot holes. I have tried to fix them and plan on checking out that beta thing. THIS HAS BEEN EDITED! :)


	3. Bad Today, Worse Tomorrow

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! J.K. Rowling, no matter how much I wish she didn't, owns this. I only have the idea. She has everything else…

* * *

Albus Dumbledore could only look on in dread as the boy walked over to the Slytherin house table and sat next to a bushy haired girl. The hall had been quiet for a moment until that girl had started to whoop and clap in celebration. This was the queue for the rest of the table to start celebrating. They got the Boy-Who-Lived and that really was something to be proud of.

Severus Snape looked at the spawn of the hated James Potter. How could he be sorted into his house? How was this possible? Could this day get any worse? He already had to deal with a mudblood in his house, now the son of his worst enemy was added to that list.

Draco Malfoy could only watch as his dreams were crushed. With the inclusion of Potter to his house Draco's dream of ruling Slytherin would appear to be just that, dreams. If that wasn't bad enough he had to deal with a mudblood being in his common room and classes. This was turning out to be a horrible day for Draco.

After the rest of the students were sorted the Slytherins began trying to grill into Hermione about her blood status. "I've not heard of a pureblood house with the last name of Granger. That must mean you're a mudblood, am I correct?" Millicent Bulstrode said this.

"Well as a matter of fact she is a muggleborn." Harry butted in. "She is also one of the smartest people I know. She must have gotten in this house on pure skill if she doesn't need to have pure blood to make it happen." With that the rest of the table could see that picking on Granger would upset Harry. The fact that he was probably right was also a big incentive not to say anything else about the girl.

Harry and Hermione spent the rest of the meal getting to know their year-mates. Both thought that Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, Daphne Greengrass, and Tracy Davis were pretty nice people, even if they were a bit weary about talking to a muggleborn. When the feast was over Dumbledore made same announcements as he did in the last time line and sent the students down to their dorms.

The Slytherin Perfects escorted the first years to the dungeons and the entrance of the Slytherin common room. After telling them that the password was Parseltongue the Perfects showed them where they would be sleeping. Harry told Hermione good night and that they could go to breakfast together in the morning. He then went to his dorm, changed for bed and went to sleep.

_oOo_oOo_oOo_oOo_oOo_

Meanwhile, in the office of the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore was left to wonder how years of work could possibly have been brought down by this single act. All of his careful preparations were left in the dust as soon has that damn hat had the word lord. The fact that he didn't know anything about this certainly didn't help him in the least.

He had manipulated…led Lily Potter to the rite that he needed her to use. Sacrificing herself for her son in the name of love was one of the few things that would have stopped Voldemort. He had justified this, as a cause for the greater good and in doing that Dumbledore felt no guilt for anything that he did.

Even putting baby Harry Potter with the Dursley's was a move that he had factored into his final plans. Though he did have to use some horrible charms for that one to work, Albus was under the impression that it was all for the greater good and therefore acceptable.

Yes, Albus Dumbledore had no idea what he did wrong, but knew that he had to fix this mistake and quickly.

Severus Snape stepped in his private courters in a foul mood. He had known that this year was going to be insufferable because of that Potter boy, but now his life had hit an even lower rating than before.

Harry Potter and that damn hat were at the middle of it all. Albus had assured him that the little brat would be in Gryffindor when he first started teaching. With the assurance came the unfair pointing and detentions toward the house of the lions. Severus didn't think anything of it at the time, but now all the careful plans had been shattered. It wasn't like he could take points from his own house or anything like that. That would just show that he is being unfair to the brat.

Severus Snape had a lot of thinking to do before the first day of classes.

Draco Malfoy looked on in envy has Harry Potter chatted with the different first years at the Opening Feast. Just the fact that 'famous Harry Potter' was in HIS house was enough to make Draco sick with jealousy.

Draco had been dreaming of this moment when he would take a firm hold of Slytherin house and rule. His father had practically told him that his dream would come true just because of his name and Draco had believed it. Now it was never going to happen and it was all because of Harry Potter. Now all Draco had to do was think of a way back to the top.

Hermione Granger, tucked away in her bed, was thinking that she had just had the best day of her life. If it wasn't having two friends already, then it was the fact that she was in the house known for blood purity even though she was muggleborn. Harry had explained his last shot at life to her and Neville while they were in their compartment on the train. Hermione might have been a little skeptic but she believed him and would help him in anyway possible.

Hermione was looking forward to the next seven years with her new friends and lessons. Harry had even told her and Neville that he would like to train them in secret. Hermione had been ecstatic and immediately agreed. Yes, she was going to have amazing dreams tonight and a long letter to write in the morning to her parents.

_oOo_oOo_oOo_oOo_oOo_

When Harry woke up the next morning he could tell that it was still early. He went ahead and got his shower and dressed in his new school uniform that had recently acquired green trim.

He left his dorm room, the other boys still sleeping, and went into the common room. He didn't expect Hermione to be up yet, so he was just going to look around the room. Surprised by the bit of bushy brown hair sticking up over the back of the couch, Harry went over and sat next to his friend.

"Oh, hello! How was your sleep last night, Harry?" Hermione said when she spotted the boy. She had come down so the she could read, though she really didn't think that anyone else would be up.

"It was fine, 'Mione." Harry said with a smile. "You know, I think I remember a spell that would make your hair look like it's just curled or I could straighten it."

"You can do that?" Hermione asked with a little awe in her voice. "Yes, please! Can you straighten it but let it have a little bounce to it? You do know what I mean right?"

"Yes I do." Harry said with a laugh. "And of course I will do it! I'll teach the spell to you later so that you can do it on your own, okay?"

"Oh, yes!" Hermione said with a grin. With that said Harry pulled out his wand and pointed it at her hair. Muttering the incantation under his breath, he moved his wand over Hermione's hair. Hermione's hair straightened as his wand went over it. When he was done with the spell Hermione's hair looked exactly like she had wanted it to look.

"You can also have Madam Pomfrey to fix your teeth if you want. The last time she offered to, but your parents said no. So you could just say that you outgrew them to your parents if you want."

"I'll think about it. Let's go and get some breakfast. I'm starved!" Hermione then proceeded to drag him off the couch and out the door of the common room. During the walk from the dungeons to the Great Hall, Hermione and Harry began to work out a training schedule. By the time they got to the Great Hall they had the training schedule set and just had to run it by Neville.

Together they went to the Slytherin table and sat down. With it still being early Harry wasn't surprised that no one else was awake yet. He also didn't blink an eye when a house elf popped in.

"Fizzy is sorry. We not expectin' anyone to be up. What do ya want ta eat? Fizzy will get it for ya." The little elf hung his head in shame.

"That's alright, Fizzy. Thanks for offering to get us something. I'll have two pieces of toast, bacon, eggs and a glass of pumpkin juice. What about you Hermione?" Harry said.

Hermione was starring at the little buggy-eyed creature that was wearing rags. She remembered when Harry had told her about S.P.E.W. but seeing the house elf wearing what looked like a pillowcase with arm and head holes was another thing entirely. Harry had also told her that she didn't really know all there was to know about the house elves and that she needed to learn everything that there was to know before she did anything.

"I'll just have a bowl of oatmeal, a piece of toast, and a glass of pumpkin juice. But can you bring it here yourself? I think that I would like it delivered to me by someone I can see." Hermione said. She didn't really mind the food popping up out of nowhere; she just wanted to see the house elf again.

Fizzy shook his head yes and popped away to make their food. Hermione took this time to reveal to Harry want she was about to have him do.

"Do you think the house elves know about your founder's status?" She asked with an innocent expression on her face.

"I'm sure they do. They're bounded to the castle, not a person, so they would know anything that the castle knows. The castle, obviously, knows about it because of the rings interacting with it." Harry said. When he noticed her expression he added, "What do you want me to do?"

"Well, technically, the founders' heirs own Hogwarts. They could, hypothetically, have the house elves wear something more appropriate…" Hermione trailed off, knowing that Harry already knew what she wanted.

"See, that's why you're in Slytherin." Harry said with a smile. "Yes, I do it. At least then they would make the castle happy."

Fizzy popped back in as Harry finished talking. He snapped his fingers and the food showed up on the table. "Can Fizzy get ya anything else?"

Sighing Harry said, "Actually there is. You know who I am right?"

"Oh yes sir! Yous an Heir! Yous gots the rings and everything!" Fizzy said excitedly.

"Then you probably know what it is we want. Can you and the other house elves start wearing uniforms?" Harry made sure he didn't say anything about clothes so that the little elf didn't get upset.

"Yes Mister Harry Potter Sir! Fizzy can do that! Fizzy will tell the others about it too!" He snapped his fingers and a miniature butler's suit replaced the dirty pillowcase. "Fizzy will make sure the other males wear this. Fizzy will get a female so yous can show her want ta wear!"

Fizzy popped off and almost five seconds later he was back with a female with him. She curtsied to them.

"What can Pinky do for Mister Harry Potter Sir?" The house elf asked.

"I was wondering if you would be the first house elf in the females uniform and if you would show the other house elves what I expect them to wear." Harry told Pinky.

"Yes Sir!" With a snap of her fingers Pinky outfit changed to look like a maids uniform. Harry nodded his head when asked if it was acceptable and the house elves popped away to the kitchens, and to tell the others what to wear.

Harry turned to his plate and began to eat everything on it. Hermione did the same. Before long they were done and a few people began coming into the Great Hall.

Neville Longbottom woke up in his brand new bed with a smile on his face. Hurrying out of bed he rushed into the shower. Quickly, Neville got ready and practically ran to the Great Hall. When he entered, he was maybe the fifth person there. He spotted Harry with Hermione and waved at them on his way to the Hufflepuff table.

Harry and Hermione got up from the Slytherin table and went over to Neville. Sitting down in front of him, they told him about what happened with the house elves.

"Blimey, Harry! I need to get my ring, don't I?" Neville hadn't thought that he would need his ring for a while yet, but it seemed that the quicker that he got his then the quicker the problems in the castle would be fixed. Now all he had to do was sell the idea to his Grandmother.

"I would suggest waiting for Christmas break. Then I would be able to come to your house and help you with your grandmother. I remember that you never really got to do anything because she smothered you, but I'm sure I can get her on board with this and we could get you a better wand. Your dad's wand isn't suited for you."

As more people began coming into the Great Hall Harry and Hermione were the center of attention. Two first year Slytherins at the Hufflepuff table, and actually just talking was not a sight that many people ever got to see. As unusual as this was, it was a third year Hufflepuff that told them what was going on.

"The Slytherin's never talk to anyone outside their house unless they're picking on people. Plus, they're all purebloods or half-bloods so the muggleborns never talk to them." The third year Hufflepuff told them.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other and without another thought extended their hands to shake the surprised Hufflepuffs. "I'm Harry Potter. It's nice to meet you. If you couldn't tell, both Miss. Granger and myself aren't your usual Slytherins. There are powerful allies to make in the other houses, along with faithful friends."

"Hermione Granger. I'm muggleborn, but I'm in Slytherin. We're going to fix the ruined reputation of Slytherin house." The third year shook both of their hands.

"I'm Cedric Diggory. So neither of you are dark?"

"No, neither of us are dark. If anything we would be considered light. We just happened to be sorted into the house known for dark wizards. It's a good thing that we're already telling everyone the truth before they assumed the worst. Honestly, we're friendly people who want to make friends with a few people that aren't in our house. I like the idea of having people who know you, no matter what house they are in. I would like to get to know a couple Gryffindors and Ravenclaws also. We already know Neville, but that won't stop us from becoming friends with Susan or Hannah. It doesn't matter what house your in, both Harry and I will treat you the way you treat us, whether that's friendly or not is up to you." Hermione explained.

Either Hermione didn't know or she didn't care, but the hall was quiet and listening. Most thought that this was sensible, but some, like a certain Ronald Weasley, thought they were lying.

"At least your not like most of the snakes." Cedric said with a laugh. "Well there's something I wanted to ask you Harry?"

"Sure Cedric. I would like to be your friend also." Harry laughed. "What is it that you're wanting to ask? Just remember that I reserve the right not to answer."

"Well, what was it that the hat said when you were sorted? I was wondering if you could explain." Cedric said. He knew that everyone was listening to this conversation, as the hall was quiet. That was an unusual occurrence, but everyone wanted to hear this.

"Well, when I went to Gringotts to get money for my school supplies I was told to try on my head of house rings. Since I'm the last Potter, I was made Lord and Head was House Potter. The same goes for the Peverell family, though they told me that there are others from that family and that I'm the oldest, therefore Lord and Head of House Peverell. I'm heir of Slytherin by right of conquest because I killed the last Heir, Tom Riddle. You will know him better by the name of Voldemort." Several gasps and a couple screams were heard at the mention of the name of the Dark Lord. "Heir of Gryffindor by birth is pretty self-explanatory. The hat told me that Hogwarts herself named my champion, therefore I can go anywhere in the castle and the castle will protect me against attacks, no matter what kind they are." Again the entire hall was listening, even the professors that had showed up.

Albus Dumbledore sat in quiet contemplation at the Staff table. He had listened, like the rest of the students and staff, to what Harry and Hermione had said. It seemed that no matter what he did he wasn't going to be able to bring young Harry under his influence. Maybe he could get Severus to make Harry and that girl that's with him to go back to the Slytherin table. Yes, that sounded exactly like something Albus would do.

Obviously this was the course of action that Albus took, as Severus strutted to the Hufflepuff table and stood behind the two Slytherins. The rest of the table went quiet as he approached. Harry was ready for this though.

"Professor Snape is behind he, isn't he?" He asked Cedric. The third year confirmed his guess with a nod of his head.

"Potter! What are you doing at the Hufflepuff table when you are clearly a Slytherin?" The Potions Professor asked, confident that the first year didn't know the rules.

Turning to the Professor, Harry decided to break it to him none to gently. "As this is a school problem, I am _Mister _Potter to teachers. As to the reason you are here, there is no rule that states we must sit at our house table, unless it's the opening or leaving feast. Please understand, I am not undermining your authority, I am merely pointing out facts."

"Why you arrogant little boy! Detention and fifty points will be taken!" Professor Snape smirked, still confident that he was in charge of this situation. He had no idea how wrong he was.

"Again, I'm sorry sir. I will be taking this matter to the Board of Governors as to the unfairness of this situation. I will be offering a pensieve memory and I will not be serving the detention until this case is cleared with them." Harry stated. "Is there anything else you wanted to ask about, Professor?"

"You are to go directly to the Headmasters office! I will not have you disobeying your head of house!" Severus looked Harry directly in the eye and tried to use legilimency on the child. His attempt was meet with hissing, which confused him until Harry explained what it was.

"Professor, you know it's against the law to use legilimency on a person how is unwilling to participate in the activity." Harry stated calmly. This information was meet with gasps from the listening audience. "I, also, can legally kill you for this transgression on my person. As Head of House Potter I will be taking this issue to the school board and if nothing is solved from that, the DMLE. You will learn to respect other people and not to invade on their personal thoughts and feelings."

With that said Harry turned to Hermione and told her that he was be back after he talked to the Headmasters office. "You may escort me if you like, but I can find my way there either way." He said to the Potions Professor.

Severus Snape was furious! He had been bested at every turn by a first year! That was as unacceptable as it was improbable! "You can go there yourself, while I finish my breakfast." Snape turned around and stormed back to the staff table, where Albus was getting up and heading to his office.

Harry hugged Hermione, said good-bye to Neville and Cedric and left to go see Albus. Along the way to talk to Dumbledore, Harry tried to think of a way to explain what just happened. He could just say that the rings told him, as that was what happened, but he didn't want him to know that he was able to take the wards and the castle. He knew that Albus would know that the founder's heir could do that, but that he also had to know who the other to heirs were. Well, he was just going to have to deal this how he dealt with most things so far, how Eva and Lukas told him to.

The gargoyle in front of the stairs leading to the Headmaster's office practically jumped aside as Harry came up to it. He patted the statue on the head and proceeded up the stairs and outside the door, on which he knocked. He heard an almost grandfatherly-like voice tell him to come in as the door opened without Harry touching it. He stepped in and noticed the Headmaster in his chair, that looked more like a throne, and that Albus was waving him in and to take a seat in front of him. Harry complied and sat down in the indicated seat.

"Harry, my boy. How is your time at Hogwarts so far?" Dumbledore asked making sure his voice was extra old sounding. He didn't want Harry to think ill of him. He had no idea that Harry had uncovered the Weasley plot already and that he was utterly pissed off.

"It's Mister Potter and my time has, obviously, not been very good. At the opening feast I had bigots beside me, then the next morning a disruption of my breakfast and an illegal act on my person! And I still have to write my letter to the Board." Harry stated with barely concealed rage.

"Now, Harry I think we need to go that far with this same issue." Albus said, his voice making it appear as if it was already decided.

"Its Mister Potter, Headmaster Dumbledore. And I must! It would be a crime not to!" Harry said, acting like he was majorly offend that Dumbledore could even think that he would do such a thing.

"Harry, we don't need to do that. For all we know, that might have been the first time that he has ever done that. It would be unfair if he didn't a second chance." Albus, actually, knew that Snape did that to tons of students and that he would report everything back to him. He was trying to think of something to make Harry forget about it or change his mind, but all he could think of was obliviate the lad. Well, at least it would work. He got his wand out under that desk and said "Obliviate!"

Almost a second before Albus shot off the shot off the memory charm, the castle decided that she didn't want Albus as the owner or headmaster anymore. She began to speak to Harry. "Are you ready to take on the wards, young heir?"

Harry heard a distinct female voice in his mind and immediately answered, "Yes", to her requests. As the wards latched onto Harry he could feel a major energy rush from the amount of power in them.

Almost as soon as the charm was off his wand Albus felt the wards leave him and come only think that this was only the beginning of a bad day.

The memory charm bounced right off of Harry and redirect to a place right beside Albus. Sitting in a silent shock, Albus knew that he was about to regret that charm.

"It would seem that Hogwarts no longer trusts you. Did you know that while you're in the castle the person in control of the wards cannot be affected by any spell? That includes the memory charm, Albus." Harry said coldly. "Hogwarts has deemed you unable to fulfill your duties as Headmaster. She has, thus decided to return ownership of Hogwarts to the rightful heirs. As only I wear a founder's ring that means I gain ownership of Hogwarts."

"You can't! All the founders' heirs have to be here for that to happen! Either that or half of them!" Albus shouted in shock and rage.

"It seems you have forgotten. I am the heir of Gryffindor by birth and Slytherin by right of conquest. That is half of the heirs." Harry said matter-of-factly. "I own Hogwarts and therefore I am able to fire you if I wish. This school is now a privately owned facility, therefore is considered a private school."

"You can't do this! You're a child!" Albus said. He was currently trying to think of a way to regain control of the situation but was coming up with nothing. How was he supposed to get the wards back? He knew Hogwarts would rather not have anything to do with him but hadn't thought of the fact that she could transfer the wards on her own. This wasn't supposed to happen; this was not how he envisioned this meeting going.

"I can! I am the owner!" Harry shouted. Just then Hogwarts alerted him of the monsters in the third floor corridor. Even though he already knew about them Harry knew that he had to act like this was the first time that he knew about them. Harry all but screamed, "A Cerberus! Devil's Snare! What the hell kind of school has those…those things in it?"

"Now I have those here for a reason. A child wouldn't understand." Albus said still trying to gain control of the situation.

"Oh no I understand perfectly! You were using the school to your advantage! Well that is NOT happening anymore! You are fired! You are forbidden from coming into Hogwarts or onto Hogwarts grounds until the end of time!" Harry yelled. He turned his attention to the being that was Hogwarts. "Cassie will you please transport Albus to the edge of the wards?"

Hogwarts was all too happy to comply and the next thing Albus knew he was at the entrance gate. He tried walking back up to the steps but he couldn't get past the wards around the school. Sighing he turned and apparated away to his home in Godric's Hollow. He would have to come up with a way to fix this situation while he was there.

Harry sat in the Headmaster's office thinking of what to do next. He knew that Albus was gone now and that his plans had just jumped a stage but Harry couldn't think of a way to get the creatures out. All he could think about was that Neville and Hermione would be worried about him by now.

"You could always just call them to the Headmaster's office. I would make sure the portraits showed the way." Hogwarts offered. She could tell that the young man was different from the other eleven year olds and she knew that the longer the wards stayed on him she would be able to know more about him.

"That's a wonderful idea, Cassie! Can you please do that?" Harry sat for a few minutes until the door opened to reveal Hermione and Neville. Harry ran up to Hermione and grabbed her in a hug, which Hermione enthusiastically returned.

"I was so worried, Harry! What happened?" Hermione said once the hug was over. Harry opened Neville into a 'man hug' and began to explain what had happened with Albus Dumbledore.

When he had finished Hermione and Neville were starring at him in shock. Neville knew that he needed to get his ring soon now. Harry wouldn't be able to keep his claim on Hogwarts if he didn't have at least three of the heirs with him and Neville would make the third.

Hermione spoke after a couple of minutes of silence, "Okay, I know what to do but it would have to be done quickly."

"What is it, Hermione? It can't be any worse then doing nothing." Harry prompted.

Hermione looked at Harry then at Neville and knew that this was their best bet. "Okay, first we have to…"

* * *

A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long. I hit a bit of writers block near the beginning. I hope you all can forgive me and I hope you like the chapter. Criticism is welcome. Please review! If you don't like it then tell me why, not just that it sucks or something. If you see something wrong then tell me what it is and where, that way I can fix it. I had my brother, who is college for an english major, look over it and fix the mistakes I didn't see.

Cassie- the castle's nickname

Weasley plot- train station with Molly being super loud, found out by Eva and Lukas telling him


End file.
